Yipper
Yipper (referred to by Numbuh 2 as Yipper: Dobermans of the Sky in Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers) is a fictional franchise within the universe of Codename: Kids Next Door. It features a cartoon character resembling a yellow dog with a red nose, who is often seen flying a red plane. Its merchandise includes trading cards, toys, video games, action figures, a television cartoon, and comic books and appears to be predominantly popular with boys such as Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2. It even sparked a franchise of pizza restaurants called Yipper Playtime Pizza Palace. Products Yipper is not nearly as prominent in the series as Rainbow Monkeys and is seen only briefly in various episodes. Yipper products can be seen as early as Season 1. Comic books In Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N., Numbuh 2 was seen reading a number of Yipper comic books under his bed covers at night, before Numbuh 4 interrupted him to build his Clam Cannon. In Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E., Numbuh 1, 2 and 4 were on their way to the comic book store to pick up the new comics that had just arrived when they met Lizzie. She got Numbuh 1 to put on the YesDear 5000, which got him to ditch his friends and go with Lizzie instead. Numbuh 2 and 4 bought the new comics and returned to the treehouse, where Numbuh 2 could be seen reading a Yipper comic. At the beginning of Operation: C.R.I.M.E., Hoagie was reading a Yipper comic book on the School Bus Train on their way to school, while Numbuh 3 was fussing about her homework. In Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T., Numbuh 1 was reading a Yipper comic book while talking to Billy's mom in the park. In Operation: O.V.E.R.F.L.O.W., Hoagie was reading a Yipper comic book while filling his bathtub with water, and accidentally flooded his whole house. In Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E., Class President Eggbert Eggleston was reading a Yipper comic book when Numbuh 2 entered his office and talked to Wilson Woodrow about delivering a message for President Eggleston. In Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., Numbuh 20/20 was busy reading a Yipper comic book when Numbuh 362 ordered him to perform a "K-strike" (ketchup attack) on the Hoagiemobile. Trading Cards The Yipper trading cards are used to play the Yipper trading card game called "Yipper Card Squadron"; a strategy-based collectible card game where two players can play champions to attack the opponent or use buffing cards to increase their champions' attack power. A player's champions is collectively called a squadron, because the Yipper champions are dogs flying planes. It was only seen played in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. It's revealed in Operation: P.O.P., that Lime Ricky pays Numbuh 2 in Yipper cards for his soda shipments delivered to his bar. Numbuh 5 used Numbuh 2's rare Yipper Card 73 to open the door to Mr. Fizz's interrogation room and scratched it up a little in the process. In Operation: S.P.A.C.E., an argument between Numbuh 92 and Numbuh 93 over a Yipper card resulted in them accidentally blowing up the engines on their prisoner transport ship and needing Sector V's help. Two school boys were comparing and trading Yipper cards in the back of the School Bus Train in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S. before the Six-Gum Gang robbed the train. They mentioned Yipper Card 60, Yipper Card 81, Yipper Card 75, Yipper Card 42, Yipper Card 9, Yipper Card 48, Yipper Card 72 and Yipper Card 86 before Marybeth March announced the approaching bandits. In Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L., perhaps Yipper's most prominent appearance, Numbuh 2 was playing the Yipper trading card game against Numbuh 4 and just had time to play Yipper Card 97 (said to be triple-double-ultra rare) before they found the emergency airship. Numbuh 42, Numbuh 2's supplier of cards, was later revealed to have stolen Yipper Card 78 from a group of nerds, resulting in them turning into zombies, which they apparently do whenever anything is stolen from them. Numbuh 42 later offered to trade Yipper Card 99 with the Nerds to free their friends, which he apparently also had stolen. In Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Ernest paid Numbuh 4 in Yipper cards for his work in Bully Fighting. Ernest gave him Yipper Card 10, Yipper Card 20 and Yipper Card 30 for what would be his second to last bully fight. In the game Operation B.E.S.T., the player needed to get a Yipper Card 25 from a boy in order to trade with Kirby for his Yipper Card 99, which was the only way to sooth the Zombie Nerds. In the book Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers, Numbuh 86 mentioned how an argument between two of her operatives in the Decommissioning Squad over a Yipper Card 45 cost her two D.O.H.-D.O.H.s and a ham sandwich. They reappear in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where Captain Stickybeard and his crew raided the nerds to steal their Yipper Card 87, said to be the rarest card and worth 200 points in the scavenger hunt. The nerds quickly turned into Zombie Nerds again to reclaim their stolen card. Toys In Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T., Numbuh 44 & 44 was playing with a set of Yipper toys. It included three airplanes with a Yipper dog in each and an aircraft carrier. TV-show In Operation: K.I.S.S., Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 are seen watching a Yipper TV-show when they wondered where Numbuh 2 was. Tommy was watching the Yipper TV-show in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. at the same time as the Tommymobile was running over kids and stealing bikes in the neighborhood. Video Games The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, while disguised in their Bobby Costume, played the game "Yipper: Dawg Patrol" just before the KND contacted them in Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T. The Yipper video game "Yipper Wrestling Club" was first mentioned in Operation: M.E.A.T.B.A.L.L., when Numbuh 42 was complaining to Numbuh 86 about how Numbuh 63 just beat his high score in the game. It was again seen in Operation: G.A.M.E.O.V.U.H., when Numbuh 2 was about to beat the worldwide high score in the next game, "Yipper Wrestling Club 2". He was interrupted by Eric the Red-Eyed and his Videogame Vikings, but started playing again at Numbuh 86's house, where Numbuh 86 instead ended up easily beating the worldwide high score. Numbuh 2 and Eric walked away while discussing the upcoming sequel, "Yipper Wrestling Club 3". Trivia *While the rest of Sector V enjoys Yipper, Numbuh 5 is the only one to dislike it, (Numbuh 1 has a Yipper poster on the wall next to his bed; Numbuh 2 has the same poster above his bed, payed in Yipper cards for soda delivers by Lime Ricky, is seen reading Yipper comics throughout the series, and frequently plays it; Numbuh 3 takes an interest in Numbuh 2's game with Numbuh 4 in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L.; Numbuh 4 plays Yipper with Numbuh 2, as shown in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L., and was paid in Yipper cards from the bully fights in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). *In ''Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.'', Numbuh 35 uses "Yipper" as his password for the entrance to the Code Module, just as how Numbuh 86's password is a reference to Rainbow Monkeys. This may imply that Numbuh 35 is into Yipper, just like how 86 is into Rainbow Monkeys. Category:KND Universe Category:Toys Category:TV Shows Category:Code Module Improvement Category:Yipper